Rockman Zero Momentos Hentai
by dragon titanico
Summary: esta es una edicion de ciertos momentos del juego que pueden volverse hentai gracias al lemon y mi loca imaginacion, esto nunca paso es solo un fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Rockman Zero

Disclaimer: rockman zero no me pertenece, tristemente es de capcom por que si fuera mío habría mas Zero Ciel, el imbécil de Elpizo jamás habría existido, ya tendríamos en nuestras manos un rockman x las elf wars, y el zero 4 no habría terminado como termino bueno dejo aburrirlos y los dejo con el fic

Sobre una de las torretas lanza misiles de la oculta base de la resistencia se alcanza a divisar a una joven de larga cabellera rubia y coqueto vestido rosa observando el infinito horizonte con la tristeza marcada en su mirar

-no deberías estar aquí, la noche es fría- se anuncio un joven también de extraño vestido rosa casi tirando a una gabardina y de un extraño casco que cubría la mitad de su rostro-¿sigues pensando en el?- como respuesta la joven líder de Resistencia suspiro con añoranza mientras con el dorso de su mano se limpiaba una lagrima

-perdón Elpizo, ¿decías algo?- se giro ella para ver al fulano que le dirigía la palabra

-no deberías atormentarte asi, probablemente el estúpido este muerto y tu…- Elpizo no pudo terminar su oración pues Ciel a la velocidad de un rayo se levanto para darle una fuerte cachetada al zutano que se había atrevido a insultar a Zero en su presencia

-largo- ordeno con ella con la furia marcada en su rostro

-hmmp, como quieras- y el tipejo se marcho

Ella sonrió un poco con melancolía recordando cierto evento ocurrido en neo arcadia, justo antes de la desaparición de copy-X

-FLASH BACK-

-Ciel… ¿que te hizo venir aquí?- cuestiono el hunter con gran asombro de verla a ella, la mayor amenaza del gobierno, ¡en medio del palacio de neo arcadia!

-yo… lo siento… yo-tartamudeo la líder de la resistencia tratando de disculparse, el hunter carmesí se pregunto de que estaba ablando ella-yo fui quien creo la copia de X-

-no tienes por que disculparte- rápidamente respondió el hunter acercándose a ella para tomarle la barbilla consiguiendo asi que levantase el rostro y poder verla a los ojos-no es tu culpa, lo hiciste pensando que seria lo mejor para todos- se escucho la voz del hunter mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de la joven

-ahora déjamelo todo a mi- pidió el hunter a legándose solo un poco de ella

-Zero, yo-ella intentaba buscar las palabras correctas pero todo lo que salió de sus labios fue un-gracias-

El hunter continuo su camino pero justo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta que lo llevaría a enfrentar a su destino escucho la voz de la joven que estaba con el

-sabes, estoy feliz de haberte conocido, sino fuera por ti todos estaríamos muertos ahora-el hunter escuchaba atentamente lo que Ciel tenia que decirle, el había dejado de darle la espalda sin que ella lo notase-promete que volverás con vida- entonces ocurrió algo que ella jamás hubiera esperado que pasase, por un extraño impulso se lanzo sobre el, este en un rápido movimiento la tomo entre sus brazos, ella continuo ablando-a un si no puedes destruir a neo arcadia, yo solo quiero que puedas volver a salvo- pidió ella desviando la mirada tratando de esconder una extraña punzada de dolor, lo que la llevo a preguntarse si a caso se había enamorado del hunter que en estos momentos la estaba abrazando

El no pudo ni asentir ante la petición de Ciel, no quería darle una falsa esperanza y luego romper su noble corazón, corazón, esa palabra y ese indescriptible sentimiento que al estar extremadamente cerca de ella estaba naciendo en su pecho, le llevo a preguntarse ¿me estaré enamorando de ella?, ¿realmente los reploids podemos amar?

Sin embargo para cuando quiso responderse esas preguntas los labios de la mujer que estaba con el ya se habían apoderado de los suyos, encontrándose con que esas intensas emociones que no pudo describir, y en ese momento ya no quiso dejarlas ir, quiso sentir mas intensamente esas emociones que esa joven humana de nombre Ciel había despertado en el, el tierno beso que Ciel había entregado en los labios del hunter carmesí hacia unos segundos que se había tornado en algo mas apasionado y sobre todo fogoso maximizando lo mas posible el contacto haciendo evidente lo mucho que estorbaba la armadura carmesí de Zero

Entraron en la sala adjunta buscando algo mas de privacidad, un par de metros más adelante se encontraron con el transerver que la científica había usado para llegar hasta neo arcadia, esa tarde en ese preciso lugar rodeados de enemigos a escasos instantes de dar rienda suelta al amor y la pación que los unía

-no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hacer lo que vamos ha hacer- dijo el hunter rubio a escasos centímetros de los labios de su pareja

-creo que deberíamos regresar a la base- respondió ella mientras se separaba del hunter y se dirigía al transerver-¿vienes?- ante esto el hunter solo asintió antes de seguirla

Muy extraño les pareció que Ciel y el hunter pasaran sin saludar, a un más extraño que se dirigieran directo a la habitación de la líder de la resistencia

-muy bien no hay nada que ver aquí- anuncio un ingeniero de armas que vestía una túnica verde y portaba un visor naranja en su rostro, intuyendo por donde iba el asunto -retírense- ordeno a los soldados los cuales se retiraron refunfuñando algo que no se alcanzo a entender

La científica rodeo al reploid por el cuello con sus brazos, este respondió rodeándola por la cintura Cuando los labios del hunter carmesí se unieron a los de ella fue como si estos tuviesen una corriente cada fibra de su cuerpo, ella se apego mas a el haciendo que sintiese su suave y delicada piel, por su parte la científica pudo apreciar la dureza que había encerrada en los pantalones que era todo lo que quedaba del traje de protección

Las manos del hunter recorrieron la espalda de la joven hasta acariciar su firme trasero, ella solo le contesto con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida

-Ciel… esto…no deberíamos esperar a que nuestra relación avance un poco más- dijo el hunter mientras la despojaba de su coqueto vestido rosa dejándola solo en ese traje de protección morado que se le ajustaba muy bien, obviamente sus manos pensaban en otra cosa

-shsss…caya-se le adelanto poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del hunter-puedo ver tu deseo…Zero…yo también te deseo y debo confesar que desde que era pequeña gracias a las historias de X-sama siempre soñaba con despertar entre tus brazos, ahora que estas aquí conmigo, ahora que por fin he probado el sabor de tus labios quiero algo mas…hazme el amor…hazme tu mujer- pidió la joven mientras se despojaba del resto de su ropa

La científica se recostó en la cama, por alguna razón Zero le miro intrigado, sus labios entre abiertos diciéndole ven, justo en el momento en que noto como la mirada de su compañero instintivamente separo sus piernas incitándole mas y mas a venir por ella, y entonces de sus labios estuvo apunto de salir esa legendaria frase que hace caer en el pecado a todo hombre, sin embargo el hunter pudo detenerla sellando sus labios con otra unión de labios

En la mente del hunter no hubo espacio para nada más que para ella, al demonio la guerra, la resistencia y neo arcadia, mas tarde se ocuparía de aplastarle la cabeza a esa copia de su amigo, Ciel ocupaba el primer lugar de su lista de prioridades en ese momento

El hunter de amplia cabellera rubia se dio cuenta que no solo existía un fuerte deseo por esa mujer que estaba con el, a pesar de que ella misma no se daba cuenta de que quizá estaba enamorada de la legenda no del hunter, había algo mas, y mientras reflexionaba se deshizo completamente de lo poco que quedaba de su armadura y del traje de protección (las botas y el pantaloncillo)

Ciel hizo una seña con las manos invitando al hunter a subir sobre ella, este gustoso acepto la invitación acomodándose entre las piernas de la joven, ella jalo aire como pudo una vez que el hunter descendió de sus labios hasta llegar a sus pechos, sonrió con felicidad pues tenia toda la atención del hunter, ese rostro y mirada seria llenos de concentración que solo aparecía en los combates del rubio que la volvía loca (por el), no se detuvo ahí, continuo descendiendo hasta llegar a la fuente de placer de su amante, ella pudo ahogar el primer gemido (de muchos) cuando sintió los labios de su hunter degustar su intimidad, sujeto con fuerza las sabanas de su cama arrugándolas al sentir que estaba cerca del momento, como si la potente electricidad recorriera su cuerpo dejo escapar un grito al sentir explotar el placer en su ser, le tomo unos segundos reponerse de su primer experiencia pero

-ahora es mi turno- anuncio ella y en un movimiento increíblemente rápido el estaba debajo de ella, fue un ataque directo al punto mas sensible del hunter, la joven guio la virilidad de su amante a su boca, sabiendo como realizar su ataque solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que el hunter carmesí se vaciara en la boca de la científica rubia

-Zero…no puedo contener esto mas, hazme tuya- La científica enrollo sus brazos al cuello del hunter en señal de una punzada dolor justo cuando la virilidad del hunter invadió la intimidad de ella, un instante mas tarde el hunter noto que el manto de pureza de la joven no había sido desgarrado, aun

-Zero…mi amor…despacio- La voz de la joven sonó en un pequeño gemido ante el inminente dolor, Zero jamás lo admitiría pero en ese momento su ego se agrando enormemente al sentirse el dueño de la primera vez de la científica que estaba con el

Un par de lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la joven después de que el hunter desgarrase el manto de pureza de la joven, una vez que estuvo completamente dentro de ella simplemente se detuvo esperando que pase el dolor y que se acostumbrase a el, la noto intranquila asi que acerco sus labios a los de ella, un instante después y sin romper el beso comenzó a moverse pausadamente aumentando su velocidad lentamente su velocidad hasta ser bastante apetecible

El cada vez iba más y más profundo aumentando gradualmente su velocidad, por su parte Ciel arqueo la espalda en señal de pleno gozo absoluto elevando su pecho y siendo aprovechado esto por Zero para degustar los pezones de la joven aumentando el placer de esta

Por su parte el hunter comenzó a sentir como esa placentera sensación llegaba a su máximo apogeo empezando a tensarse mientras era invadido por un embriagante placer, tubo el infortunio de toparse con que la hembra con la que compartía su lecho no permitió como vulgarmente se dice salirse cuando estaba punto de derramarse dentro de ella, pues ella había enrollado sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este, justo en ese momento estallaron en el tremendo orgasmo

El hunter cayó junto de ella ambos completamente agotados aunque poco a poco fueron recuperándose del tremendo orgasmo que juntos alcanzaron, el fue acomodándose junto a la científica que se limito a abrazarlo mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del hunter

-se muy bien que no debería retenerte pero- hablo ella con algo de tristeza en su mirar como si supiera que no le vería en mucho tiempo

-ahora mismo, solo importas tu- le respondió antes de besarla en la frente-quisiera quedarme asi contigo pero-

-lo se-Dijo la joven mientras dibujaba sobre el pecho del hunter líneas y círculos con su dedo

-claro, pero a partir de aquí en adelante iremos más despacio con nuestra relación-

La joven solo asintió a eso para luego dedicarle una indescriptible hermosa sonrisa y decirle un

-como tú digas amor-

-End flash back-

Hoy hacia un año de aquel acontecimiento, un año en que no sabia nada de el, pero no perdía la fe, y entonces dos pequeñas voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos

-mami, hace frio- dijo una niña de larga cabellera rubia que tenia un gato de peluche abrazado

-y no queremos que te resfríes- completo la voz de un civer elfo de vestiduras rojas carmesí-te trajimos tu chaqueta, ¿mami estas bien?, ¿ese imbécil de Elpizo te lastimo?- inquirió el civer elfo al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su madre

-creo que lo extraña mas que otros días- pensó para si le pequeña del gato de peluche

y con eso termina el capitulo esto hiba hacer un one-shot amenos que ustedes digan otra cosa

pueden adibinar quien es el elfo de vestuiduras rojas


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: rockman zero no me pertenece, tristemente es de capcom por que si fuera mío habría mas Zero Ciel, el imbécil de Elpizo jamás habría existido, **y ya que estamos en eso les recuerdo que esto es solo un fanfic por lo que dudo que las cosas realmente pasaran asi, se los digo por que tratare de hacer este ultimo capitulo lo mas Hentai posible, por lo que de antemano les advierto que ciertas actitudes de ciertos personajes no creo que concuerden con lo que vimos a lo largo de la saga de megaman zero**, bueno dejo aburrirlos y los dejo con el fic(**N/A: ADVERTENCIA SPOILERS**, creo que asi se escribe)

Capitulo 2

Ha pasado un año desde que Zero y Ciel tomaron caminos diferentes

Aun pelean contra Neo Arcadia

Pero esas batallas ya no significan nada para Zero

Sabe que para cumplir su objetivo debe unirse a Ciel y a la resistencia

Después de tanto pelear el shieldboomerang se destruyo, la triple-rod voló en pedazos tras sobrecalentarse, el z-booster se rompió luego que forzoso un disparo de plasma a toda potencia, y su z-saber a duras penas y funciona, sin embargo no puede dejar de pelear, Zero sabe que debe cumplir su promesa

**-flash back-**

Zero hizo el intento de dejar el lecho que hasta hace unos momentos había compartido concierta señorita de larga cabellera rubia, de lindos ojos azules, la cual parecía haberse quedado dormida, a un tenia que aplastarle la cabeza cierta copia de su antiguo compañero y hermano de armas sin embargo las manos de la líder de la resistencia lo detuvieron otro momento

-¿no ibas a irte sin despedirte verdad?- pregunto la mencionada señorita deteniéndolo al sujetarlo de la muñeca- al menos, promete que volverás- pidió ella

-Ciel- le respondió el pero al no encontrar que decir solo desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba su casco- X debió decírtelo, siempre regreso- finalmente le miro a los ojos mostrándole una sincera sonrisa

**-end flash back-**

Había sido un acuerdo implícito

Zero tenia que regresar donde Ciel

Sin embargo al acabar con ese escorpión mecánico también había acabado con la poca fuerza que aun tenia, sintió su cuerpo caer para después chocar contra la arena mientras su pensamiento se enfocaba hacia la líder de la resistencia

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde

Un pequeño pero veloz borrón rosa surcaba los pasillos de la base de la resistencia, era la doctora Ciel que corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, tras una "curva" tremendamente serrada y un par de pasillos mas se detuvo frente a la puerta de lo que vendría siendo la enfermería, tecleo un código en un pequeño panel que estaba a la derecha de la puerta y esta inmediatamente se movió dejándole el paso libre

-Zero-

Al verlo su corazón dio un respingo, una parte de el estaba muy feliz de que Zero estuviera de vuelta, sin embargo la otra se pregunto ¿Cómo le explicaría la llegada de Croire a este mundo?, ¿el le creería?

-Ciel, Ciel, ¿estas ahí?, tierra llamando a Ciel- bromeo cierto ingeniero de armas y larga túnica verde mientras pasaba un mano extendida frente el rostro de la muchacha

-¿Cómo esta?- inquirió ella tras salir de su ensoñación

-mejor que cuando llego, tenia una gran cantidad de daños por todo su cuerpo, sus armas apenas y funcionaban, se que tienes muchas cosas que hablar y realmente espero que le digas absolutamente todo con respecto a tu sabes quien, pero, de momento espera a que despierte- respondió el ingeniero con tranquilidad

-lo se, es solo que ha pasado tanto tiempo- respondió la científica sin dejar de mirar al hunter

-han pasado por mucho, lo puedo ver tan solo con las muescas de su armadura y con ver tus ojos, sin embargo no se si Zero este preparado para la siguiente misión que va afrontar- dijo el ingeniero de túnica verde adoptando una pose pensativa

-Zero es un gran guerrero- refuto rápidamente la científica

-no hay duda de ello, y ese es el mismo problema, si sus enemigos se enteran de Croire- dijo el ingeniero tratando de exponer el hecho

-Zero nos protegerá- ella rápidamente contraataco

-tienes demasiada confianza en el- el ingeniero de verde suspiro

-lo amo- confeso ella sin notar como los labios del hunter se curvaban

-tal vez demasiado- y tras esto el ingeniero de larga túnica verde salió de la sala de reparaciones, no es que estuviera en contra de esa relación, Ciel era como su sobrina y estaba muy feliz de que había encontrado el amor, mas aun para estar felices que el elegido no era el imbécil de Elpizo, es solo que una parte de el le decía que existía la posibilidad de que el hunter carmesí no le creyera

Había ya entrado la noche, tras acercar una silla Ciel se había quedado dormida con su rostro apoyado en la camilla donde el hunter carmesí reposaba, Zero fue abriendo los ojos, por un segundo se alarmo al no reconocer el lugar, pero inmediatamente se tranquilizó al ver quien estaba dormido cerca de el

-¿un sueño?- se pregunto el mientras movía su reparada mano para acariciar el rostro de ella, pasando primero por sus mejillas y finalmente acariciando sus labios, incluso la tibieza de su aliento se sentía muy real

-Zero- le llamo entre sueños

El rápidamente retiro su mano, no quería despertarla, se veía indescriptiblemente hermosa cuando dormía, un extraño pensamiento cruzo su cabeza

Ella completamente desnuda, mientras tanto Zero la poseía y ella gemía sensualmente su nombre

El hunter sacudió su cabeza con violencia preguntándose de donde había venido eso, el no era un violador, ni mucho menos un pervertido, de pronto Ciel comenzó a despertar, tratando de mantener la fachada el hunter serró sus ojos aparentando estar dormido, Sin embargo la científica claramente alcanzo a ver el movimiento del hunter

Ella sonreía, ahora solo tenia que despertarlo, y sabía como hacerlo, Ciel dirigió sus labios a los del hunter carmesí, donde deposito un tierno y dulce beso, sus suaves manos descendieron, pasando por casi todo el "tronco" del cuerpo del dormido hunter carmesí, finalmente se detuvo solo por un par de segundos, en un hábil y velos movimiento lo despojo del pantaloncillo, encontrando semi despierta su "arma"

Ella ataco directo y de frente aun que no por eso no se permito disfrutar el momento, fue engullendo lentamente la virilidad de su amado, tras acostumbrarse a esa sensación que sentía en su boca, poco a poco fue moviendo sus labios, rítmicamente comenzaron a recorrer la ahora completamente despierta virilidad del hunter

La reacción del hunter carmesí no hizo esperar mucho, al poco rato ya estaba despierto, tratando de jalar aire a sus pulmones-Ciel si no te detienes yo- atino muy apenas a decir el hunter, pero por el contrario ella acelero aun mas hasta que-¡haaa!- exclamo el mientras vertía una gran cantidad de su semilla en la boca de su pareja, en ese momento la científica trago tanta como pudo, sin embargo si que había encendido a su hunter pues había sido tanta que una porción termino en su cara

-Ciel no tenias por que- hablo el hunter mientras se movía un poco permitiéndole a ella recostarse junto a el

-lo se, pero estoy tan feliz por tenerte de vuelta que me pareció buena idea darte esta bienvenida- dijo mostrando una sonrisa muy tierna-ahora quiero, darte un pequeño obsequio, algo que no pude darte hace un año, algo que tengo muchas ganas de probar- despojándose de ese coqueto vestido rosa, a este le siguió el traje de protección negro-morado que se le ajustaba tan bien a sus sensuales curvas, a pesar de las heridas y el hecho de que se movía de forma rígida, no paso mucho tiempo para que el también estuviera casi desnudo

Recargando su espalda contra el pecho del hunter científica comenzó a dejarse hacer, los hábiles labios del hunter recorrían desde el cuello de la joven hasta sus hombros, mientras sus manos recorrían deliciosamente desde la intimidad de la chica hasta sus pechos

-hace un año no fui completamente tuya, hoy terminaras el trabajo- anuncio ella tomando el control de la situación, dejando al hunter debajo de su cuerpo mientras al mismo tiempo movía sus caderas de forma muy sugestiva y agresiva, Dio un pequeño gemido cuando la virilidad del hunter invadió su intimidad, se sintió dolida un poco la forma tan brusca en la que entro, pero tan pronto como se acostumbro a ese placentero invasor ella comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo como si le estuviera cabalgando, Zero se enderezo para poder degustar los pezones de científica coloco sus manos el las caderas de ella para tener un mejor agarre, la elevaba con suavidad y gentileza, aferrándose con vehemencia al cuerpo de su amante solo para clavarla con fuerza al dejarla caer sobre el

-eres mía, solo mía- le susurraba mientras ella solo gemía dulcemente su nombre en múltiples ocasiones

En que momento se invirtieron los papeles y ella estaba debajo de el recibiendo poderosas envestidas que la llenaban de un inmenso gozó y placer, nunca lo supo, y muy probablemente no le interesaba saber, pero si sentir la virilidad de su amado entrar y llegar al punto de casi salir de ella solo para volver a entrar en ella y repetir el movimiento

-¡me enloquece esa mirada seria cuando me haces el amor!- exclamaba mientras encorvaba su espalda para elevar sus pechos a la boca de su amante sabiendo que eso lo enloquecía, las envestidas de su amante aumentaron de fuerza haciéndola disfrutar aun mas llevándola a ese momento que solo se puede alcanzar cuando te entregas a esa persona que verdaderamente amas con cada partícula de tu ser

-¡te amo Zero/Ciel!- exclamaron en el justo momento en que ambos alcanzaron el punto máximo de culminación

El reposo sobre el pecho de ella por un momento

-esto no ha terminado mi amor- se dijeron casi al mismo tiempo

-como te dije hace un rato hay algo que deseo entregarte-

Ella se acerco a su oído para susurrarle eso que quería darle, la expresión del hunter a una sorpresa abismal

-¿Ciel eso es lo que deseas?-

-se que tu también me deseas- dijo ella para colocarse en una peculiar posición, apoyaba las palmas de sus manos y sus rodillas en la camilla mientras levemente levantaba su lindo trasero

El se acerco a ella, comenzando a besarla desde el cuello y después por toda su espalda para luego volver a su cuello mientras acariciaba sus brazos

-¿lista mi amor?- pregunto mientras separaba el firme trasero de su amante con sus manos

-¡mmmjmmm!- gimió la científica mientras Zero comenzaba a abrirse paso en ese placentero regalo que Ciel le estaba entregando, el hunter carmesí trataba de que sus pervertidos deseos no lo dominaran entrando tan despacio como su cuerpo le permitía, tratando de no lastimar a su pareja mas de lo necesario, ella un dio su rostro en el colchón de la camilla ahogando otro gemido de dolor cuando un cuarto de la virilidad del hunter estuvo dentro de ella

-¡haaay como duele!- exclamo ella por el inmenso dolor que le causaba su "invasor" que había llegado un poco mas de la mitad

-¡¿Por qué me haces pasar por esto?!- Ciel se quejo mientras su amante se hundía hasta el límite en ese delicioso regalo

-te amo Ciel- le dijo mientras la sujetaba de las caderas

-y yo a ti- ella le sonrió, aunque sus ojos estaba lleno de lagrimas, respiraba de forma agitada con medio cuerpo completamente vencido en la camilla, el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer mientras el esperaba a que se acostumbrara a esa parte de el

Comenzó a moverse con un poco de dificultad y rigidez en parte por sus heridas que aun no sanaban, y en arte porque era increíble la sensación de estar dentro del "regalo" de Ciel, luchaba contra su instinto por no irse con todo lo que tenia sobre ese regalo hasta romperlo, pero aun tenia la suficiente lucidez como para saber cuanto esas acciones podrían lastimar a Ciel

-¡más despacio!- gemía ella, por un lado era genial tener a su amante dentro de ella, pero esas estocadas le causaban un dolor inmenso

-¡mas despacio o vas haaa!- justo en ese momento algo dentro de ella se rompió causándole un indescriptible dolor que casi la mando al mundo de la inconsciencia, pero fueron esas mismas estocadas y caricias del hunter lo que la trajeron de vuelta

Con cada envestida fuertes gemidos fueron llenando la enfermería, era un verdadera suerte que no hubiera mas heridos y que la aleación de las paredes tenia un recubrimiento especial que permitía que el sonido entrara pero no que saliera, su dolor era inmenso pero ver el rostro de satisfacción de su amante le decía que había valido la pena esta "penitencia"

Zero comenzó a acelerar sus empellones, como si estuviera tratando de partirla a la mitad clavándola con fuerza mientras de ella salía un extenso gemido de dolor, tras eso una sensación de algo muy cálido inundo las entrañas de científica

Ella estaba completamente rendida en la camilla respiraba de forma agitada mientras los brazos de Zero la rodeaban atrayéndola hacia el pecho de hunter, lo ultimo que sintió antes de que fuera vencida por el sueño fueron los labios del hunter sobre los suyos

Eran como lastres de la mañana cuando Zero noto que no había algo o mas bien dicho alguien entre sus brazos que debería estar ahí, abriendo los ojos noto que Ciel estaba vistiéndose

-¿te vas?- inquirió el

-debo regresar al laboratorio- respondió ella

- es solo que paso tanto tiempo, que supuse que- hablo el hunter mientras la expresión de Ciel cambiaba

-¿acaso creíste que me olvide de ti?- cuestiono ella casi de manera retorica casi, casi mordaz

-yo- intento el hunter comenzando a hundirse

-¿tan poca confianza me tienes?- cuestiono esta vez mirándole con furia a un que por alguna se había sentado sobre el

-no, o bueno, si,- intento responder pero la mirada y expresión de Ciel solo hacían sentirse al hunter extremadamente pequeño- es solo que cuando estaba en ese desierto había ocasiones en las que parecía que no podía volver-

-asi que pretendías dejarme esperando toda la vida- exclamo ella cruzada de brazos- pues déjame decirte un par de cosas, en primera, jamás podría olvidarme de ti- tras esto se acerco un poco al hunter- en segunda, ¿Cómo se yo que no estuviste con alguna zorra como Fairy Leviathan todo este tiempo?, ¿Por qué tenia que precisamente enamorarme de ti?-

-Ciel yo jamás te traicionaría- intento de nuevo

-lo se, es solo que necesitaba sacarme esto del pecho- ella suspiro cansadamente antes de recostarse junto a el de nuevo- esto que acaba de pasar-

-nuestra primera discusión como pareja- continúo el hunter carmesí-dicen que las parejas que no discuten no tienen futuro- mientras la miraba fijamente y con uno de sus brazos la acercaba mas a el

-si ese fuera el caso, entonces es un lindo momento el cual debemos atesorar- hablaron ambos casi al mismo tiempo

-¿Quién es Croire?- pregunto el con gran curiosidad

-yo- titubeo ella un momento ante la intensa mirada del hunter- un pequeño elfo que hace unos meses nació, el es-

-¿Qué tendría que ver con nosotros?-

-ha eso iba- dijo ella antes de un gran suspiro, era hora de una gran verdad- poco después que desapareciste yo-

-¿es mi hijo verdad?, aquella tarde que nosotros, ¿el esta bien?- dijo con una extraña preocupación en el rostro- sabes lo que pasa cuando un reploid y un humano-

-el pequeño elfo muere por nacer con su data incompleta, pero su data es diferente, a cada momento se hace mas fuerte, pronto podrá evolucionar a un reploid completo- dijo ella para tranquilidad del hunter el cual dio un sonoro suspiro de alivio

-¿sabes que pidió nuestro retoño para esta navidad?- inquirió ella con una sensual sonrisa

-no se, ¿un sable de luz?- dijo el a modo de juego

Ella se acerco sus labios al oído del hunter para susurrarle

-un hermanito-

**FIN, POR AHORA**

**Notas del autor: lo se muy cursi pero eso es lo que hay gracias a todos por sus comentarios sin los cuales no habría habido continuación, ¿les viene a la mente algún otro momento del juego que pueda volverse Hentai gracias a mi pervertida imaginación?**

**Si Croire es el elfo que salió al final del capitulo anterior, siempre me pregunte de donde salió ese elfo tan poderoso y e aquí mi respuesta **

**Gracias a todos por sus cometarios, la neta es que no tenía planeado sacarle segunda parte al fic pero gracias a ustedes pues aquí esta espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos en la próxima se despide Dragón Titanico**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: rockman zero no me pertenece, tristemente es de capcom por que si fuera mío habría mas Zero Ciel, el imbécil de Elpizo jamás habría existido, pero en este capitulo nos centraremos en otra pareja que también es mi agrado, **y ya que estamos en eso les recuerdo que esto es solo un fanfic por lo que dudo que las cosas realmente pasaran asi, se los digo por que tratare de hacer este capitulo extra lo mas Hentai posible, por lo que de antemano les advierto que ciertas actitudes de ciertos personajes no creo que concuerden con lo que vimos a lo largo de la saga de megaman zero**, bueno dejo aburrirlos y los dejo con el fic(**N/A: ADVERTENCIA 1; SPOILERS**, creo que asi se escribe, **ADVERTENCIA 2 intento de INSESTO, Hidden/Fairy**)

Capitulo 3 un amor de hermanos

En una de las ventanas mas altas del palacio de neo arcadia la guardian del mar mira hacia uno de los jardines principales exactamente al que esta reservado únicamente para el entrenamiento de los 4 cuatro guardianes y sus subordinados donde en estos momentos Hidden Phantom su hermano menor entrena junto una de sus subordinadas, una zorra (tanto en sentido físico como emocional) pelirroja de armadura ninja y voluptuosos pechos

-¿de nuevo entrenando con ella? hermano- se dijo Fairy Leviathan mientras daba un extenso suspiro y su corazón se aceleraba- estúpido corazón no deberías sentir esto- se regaño sin dejar de observar el entrenamiento- ¡el no me traicionaría!- se reclamo con desesperación, aunque este arranque fue notado por su hermano por lo que tuvo que moverse a otra ubicación

Jardín de entrenamiento (N/A: unos veinte metros más abajo)

-lo siento lord Phantom, pero ya he alcanzado mi límite- dijo la mencionada zorra de armadura ninja mientras se dejaba caer en el césped, aun que Phantom tenia su mirada puesta en una ventana

-yo continuare con mi entrenamiento un poco mas- respondió el guardian sombrío enfocando sus shurikens en los droides de entrenamiento que habían lanzado un ataque, aun que sus pensamientos estaban en la ventana de ahí arriba, pues por un segundo creyó que su hermana mayor estaba ahí

-gracias lord Phantom, con su permiso me retiro- dijo la zorra de armadura ninja haciendo una prolongada reverencia con toda la intención de hacer notar sus atributos

Una vez que su subordinada se hubo retirado Hidden Phantom dio un gras suspiro- descuida ¿Cómo podría poner mis ojos en una mujer cuando los pensamientos de mi corazón son para contigo hermana mía?- dijo levantando la vista hacia donde su hermana estaba hace un momento, tras eso se lanzo tras la segunda horda de droides partiendo el primero justo por la mitad con su katana, siendo el entrenamiento y el calor de la batalla lo único que alejaba de su mente esas tentaciones y deseos

Pronto la noche había caído sobre la ciudad cubriéndola con su oscuridad

Hidden Phantom dormía intranquilamente en la incomodad de su cama o al menos lo intentaba, fue en su quinto intento cuando por fin tuvo éxito pero justo en ese momento sintió como alguien entraba a su habitación, fingió seguir dormido para tender una trampa a su posible enemigo

-aun duermes como tronco- dijo una voz femenina muy conocida tras un suspiro mientras que al mismo tiempo se escuchaba el sonido de algo chocando contra el suelo, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo ella camino hasta estar junto a la cama de su hermano y simplemente se metió entre las mantas que le cubrían para recostarse junto a el, dejándolo completamente paralizado cuando simplemente se acurruco acomodando su cuerpo junto al de su hermano en busca de calor

-¿Qué haces aquí hermana?- pregunto Hidden al ver el rostro de su hermana tan cerca del suyo, ella simplemente le respondió con una tierna sonrisa y antes de que otra cosa pudiera pasar ella compartió el sabor de un apasionado beso con su hermano, unos instantes después ella se aparto unos centímetros para disfrutar la cara de estupefacción de su hermano, estaba lista para marcharse, pero fue su turno para sorprenderse

-te lo regreso- anuncio su hermano y en un acelerado movimiento paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de ella asi como el otro sobre ella consiguiéndola encerar entre sus brazos para luego devolver el beso con la misma pasión que ella se lo había entregado, pronto ella había encontrado una extraña comodidad a pesar de que ahora ella estaba debajo de el

-hermano, yo- intento la guardian del mar pero no encontró nada que decir

-si- dijo el esperando las palabras de su hermana

-olvídalo- dijo desviando la mirada por un segundo

Fairy entrego un segundo beso mientras su hermano se deshacía de la poca vestimenta que tenia gracias a sus habilidades ninja, al notar esto ella comenzó a descender dando tiernos besos hasta llegar al miembro se su hermano el cual ya casi estaba despierto, asi que solo lo engullo, fue un poco difícil e incomodo al principio, incluso haciéndolo de una forma muy tosca gracias a su nula experiencia en esto, pero sabia que lo hacia muy bien pues Phantom no paraba de quejarse

-Fairy si no te detienes yo ¡haaa!- exclamo el vaciar su semilla en la cara y boca de su hermana, ella se tomo unos momentos para reponerse de tan exquisita experiencia, mientras Phantom se acercaba a uno de sus oídos- hermanita crees que podríamos- pidió a su hermana susurrándole algo

-eres un pervertido Phantom- le regaño ella en un clásico enojo fingido y golpeando uno de sus brazos- tienes suerte que este de buenas- anuncio colocándose en una posición muy peculiar, apoyaba sus palmas y rodillas en la cama mientras levantaba levemente su apetecible trasero

-Fairy tu siempre estas de buenas- dijo Phantom bastante divertido- ¿Quién es la que siempre se queja cuando me siento indispuesto?-

-te recuerdo que para todo hay una primera vez- le recordó su hermana igual de divertida siendo ella la dueña de esa primera ocasión

-¿en que momento tu?- intento preguntar Phantom

-¿acaso importa? Anda tómame- le pidió su hermana, se coloco tras de ella sujetándole de las caderas para ajustarse a ese provocativo trasero-¡haaay!- exclamo ella al sentir como la virilidad de su hermano comenzaba a invadirla-¡haaay! ¡Por favor! ¡Como duele!- exclamo en grito de dolor al sentir como su hermano llegaba hasta el fondo de sus entrañas en un solo movimiento-¡Hoou! ¡Haaay! ¡Asi, despacio mi amor!- gemía la guardiana del mar mientras su hermano comenzaba a poseerla, ella amaba a su hermano y hacer el amor con el era una de las pocas cosas que la despejaban de todas sus tenciones y preocupaciones, nada como una buena sesión de amor hermAnal (N/A: como ellos le llamaban) para iniciar una noche de pasión solo para ellos dos

-te amo hermana- decía Phantom entrando hasta lo mas profundo de ella mientras al mismo tiempo sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su hermana, una exploraba su espalda mientras la otra recorría desde su parte mas intima hasta amasar sus apetecibles pechos

-y yo a ti- Fairy le dedico en medio de lo que parecían ser alaridos de placer esto mientras su hermano se movía hasta el punto de casi salir de ella-¡no me! ¡Ha! ¡Haaay!- para luego volver a entrar hasta lo mas profundo de su ser todo esto en un mismo movimiento, en la muy humilde opinión de Fairy Leviathan, Phantom podía ser muy serio hasta para hacerle el amor, pero sabia muy bien lo que le gustaba, como le gustaba, cuando le gustaba y el por que tanto le gustaba, por su puesto que ella también sabia todo eso de el

-¡lléname con tu amor!- exclamo la guardiana en un torbellino de emociones y sensaciones, pronto sus envestidas se hicieron mas rápidas y profundas como si el guardian sombrío intentara partirla a la mitad, Fairy se aferraba a las sabanas al sentir como su dolor aumentaba razón por la empezó a gritar cosas como -¡no voy ha aguantar mas! ¡Phantom mas despacio ho vas haaa!- pidió ella pero fue muy tarde algo había tronado dentro de si, era una suerte ser una reploid no habría soportado un dolor asi-¡tienes que terminar ya!- exclamo ella al no poder aguantar a su hermano mas tiempo dentro de si-¡haaay!- exclamo al sentir una envestida final que inundo las entrañas de la guardiana del mar con el amor que el sentía por ella y que no era otra cosa que la semilla de su hermano

Termino completamente rendida, respiraba de forma agitada mientras los brazos de su hermano la rodeaban atrayéndola hacia su pecho donde finalmente pudo descansar

-sabes que jamás creí que- se le adelanto ella

-sintieras este mismo amor que ciento por ti- completo el

-esto-

-solo-

-esta-

-comenzando-

Continuaron completando frases en una sincronización casi perfecta

-¡Fairy Leviathan sal de la cama de tu hermano!- exclamo copy-X al a ver descubierto semejante haberracion

**Notas del autor: y aquí esta la tercera parte, si ya se lo que van a decir que salió muy corto pero es lo que hay además ya estoy trabajando en una cuarta parte, siendo la única pareja oficial en todo la saga de Zero si adivinaron Neigi y Kraft siendo todo por el momento se despide su servilleta**

**Dragón titanico**


End file.
